Knight Rider: Resurrection
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Trinity is asked to investigate Michael Knight's death and brings Michael Knight back to life by reconstructing the clone of Michael Long into Michael Knight. New beginning for Knight Rider
1. Chapter 1

Knight Rider: Resurrection

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 1: Trinity discovers Michael's death 

Trinity Jean Knight pulled _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ into the Foundation's Houston office. She was in Houston on personal business after being away for 2 weeks on vacation. She had taken the reins of FLAG after Shawn McCormick had resigned due to allegedly misusing FLAG funds for personal gains. Trinity had been promoted to Executive Director & Senior Operative next to her husband Michael Knight. She climbed out of the car and walked through the office.

"Good morning Sherry," Trinity said as she put down her purse in her personal office. She stared at the downtown skyline not far from the Foundation headquarters.

"Good morning, Mrs. Knight. Dr. Barstow is on line 2 from Los Angeles," Sherry Luce, administrative assistant to Trinity Jean Knight and a preacher's wife said from her nearby office. Trinity smiled.

"Good morning Bonnie. How's KITT?" Trinity said. Trinity then turned her chair and activated a video link between the Houston office and the Los Angeles office. She saw Bonnie's dark hair and sad smile.

"Not so good morning, Trinity. You have to come to Los Angeles. Jennifer Knight just found Michael Knight, dead. You have to come back," Bonnie said. Trinity looked shocked.

"Trinity Peter Parker on line one." Sherry said coming in.

"Sherry, prepare the Knight 2000 plane, and inform KARR that we will be flying back to LA. My husband is dead. I need to ask you to take over the day-to-day operations here. I need to find out what happened," Trinity said. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door to KARR.

"_Is there a problem?"_ KARR asked her as She punched in her security access code and the vehicle's engine started. They started down to Bush Intercontinental airport.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Knight Rider: resurrection

(This Story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2008 The CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine.)

_Chapter 2: Knight Resurrection-1_

_**Los Angeles, California**_: Trinity Jean Knight stared at the mourners of her husband Michael Knight as she climbed out of her personal vehicle, _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_. She started walking toward where her husband was to be buried when she heard the voice processor of KARR speak.

"_Miss Trinity, I do not see the Knight Industries Three Thousand anywhere. Do You?" _ The vehicle's processor said. Trinity began scanning the vehicles but did not see the modified Fire hawk that was updated from the prototype her adopted father Wilton Knight designed in 1982.

"Nope. He's not here. Contact me if you spot anything unusual," She said as she turned her attention back to the mourners. She was clearly surprised to see Melissa Long, the mother of Michael Long from whom Michael Knight had been reconstructed from.

"Mrs. Knight, it's good to see you," Melissa said, staring hard at the young woman. Trinity smiled faintly at the young woman. She then saw Jennifer Knight walk up. She embraced her half-sister and smiled at her.

"Are you all right?" Jennifer asked. Trinity smiled and nodded. She stared at Pastor Michael Luce, a senior pastor from White Oak Baptist Church, a church Elizabeth Knight had hid the young woman at when Trinity was 13.

"Melissa Long, I'd like to introduce to you my step-sister Jennifer Knight. Actually she's my half-sister but Step sister will work," Trinity said. Melissa looked confused.

"Your not blood related?" Melissa asked. Jennifer shook her head no.

"I am the daughter of Wilton and Elizabeth Knight. Trinity was born of a drifter whom my mother claimed was an extra-terrestrial and my mother. Trinity was born in the year 1977," Jennifer said. Melissa just nodded. Pastor Luce smiled at Trinity and embraced the young woman. He was the only individual other than Trinity to know Michael Knight was originally born Michael Long. He had been one of Wilton's friends for some time before Wilton's death in 1982. He had done the burial services for Wilton and now he did one for the Senior Operative of the Foundation. He then motioned for the family and friends to sit down. As Trinity, Jennifer & Melissa Long made their way to their seats, Trinity asked, "How is Michael?"

Melissa smiled.

"Fine," She said shortly. Jennifer looked at Trinity for an explanation.

"Melissa Susan Long broke Federal law by cloning her son Michael Arthur Long a couple of years ago. Michael aided me in a case in exchange for all Federal charges be dropped. I wanted to check on him before I heard about Michael's untimely death," Trinity said. Jennifer then whispered into Trinity's ear as Pastor Luce began to preach the eulogy that he had prepared.

"Are you sure he's a clone?" Jennifer whispered. Trinity nodded.

"Both KITT and KARR scanned him. He's Michael Long all right. Why do you ask?" Trinity asked. Jennifer smiled.

"Get a hold of agent Jensen Williams and I'll assemble the team who reconstructed Michael Long's face. There is also a geneticist I need to get a hold of, but someone will have to get in to Garth's jail cell in Joliet State Penitentiary in suburban Chicago Ill. Got anybody in mind?" Jennifer whispered.

"I'll get a hold of Jensen and maybe my brother Clark can help," Trinity said.

"The code-name is Knight Resurrection-1," Jennifer said. Trinity got up and moved to the back of the mourners and removed her cell phone and dialed a phone number on her speed dial.

"_This is Jensen Williams. I'm unavailable. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you,"_ Spoke the voice of former FBI agent Jensen Williams on his voice mail.

"Jensen this is Trinity Jean Knight. I'm reactivating a genetic reconstruction case that hasn't been used since 1982. I need to ask you to kidnap a man named Michael Arthur Long living now in San Francisco. My Foundation authorization is Trinity Beta 127-Alpha. Report back to me when you have him," Trinity said as she hung up her phone. She then dialed another phone number.

Smallville Kansas: A very special young man pulled away from the Kent farm when his Cell phone rang. He looked at the number on the phone and he picked it up as he was on his way to the Daily Planet newspaper office in nearby Metropolis. 

"Hey Trinity, what's up?" Clark Kent said.

"The Foundation has a special job for you, Kal-El. I need you to go to the Joliet State Penn and get a blood sample from Garth Knight who is currently serving a life sentence. You'll be rewarded like you were the last time," Trinity said.

"I'll need Chloe to help me find the place," Clark said. "What's this mission anyway?" He asked.

"The resurrection of Michael Knight, my husband. Will you do it?" Trinity asked.

"I will," Clark said.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Knight Rider: Resurrection

(This story is rated M for Mature. All Smallville references, Characters & Locales are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character, but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios.)

_Chapter 3: Legacy_

_Joliet State Penitentiary: _Garth Knight paced in his prison cell. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit that all the prisoners wore. His sentence was life with no possibility of parole due to his attempt of trying to escape in 1987 thanks to LuthorCorp rebuilding Goliath, an 18-wheeler with the molecular Bonded Shell sprayed over the truck to make it virtually indestructible. But Garth failed due to the efforts of Senior Operative Michael Knight, the man who was his virtual clone and his half-sister Trinity Jean Knight whom he had raped when the girl was 13. Her dormant powers and strength had come out at that time. He had run away from his father Wilton Knight and Elizabeth Knight and fled to South Africa where he had killed an African tribal chief in 1984. Now the only thing that burned in the man's mind was revenge on the one man who had put him here. He slammed his fist against the jail cell bars, but to no avail.

"Guard, when is my next break?" Garth asked in exasperation.

"Knight you have two hours so sit down and shut up! Oh and you have a visitor! Somebody named Clark Kent," The guard said walking down the hall, toward Garth's cell.

"I don't know anybody named Clark Kent," Garth said. He then stared at the dark haired dark eyed young man.

"We have a relative in common. Ever heard of Trinity Jean Knight? She's my sister by blood relation. It seems we share the same mothers, but different Fathers. May I come in?" Clark said as the Guard opened the jail cell. Garth nodded.

"What does that tramp want?" Garth said, turning away from the 17 year old man. Clark held up a syringe.

"We need a sample of your blood which has your DNA in it for a project started by your father back in 1981, about 27 years ago before Michael Knight came into existence. Michael Knight is dead. Trinity wants a sample of your DNA to recreate him," Clark said.

"What does Michael Knight have to do with me?" Garth asked. He then heard the voice of Trinity Jean Knight as the young woman walked in and behind her _Daily Planet _reporter Chloe Sullivan.

"In 1981, Wilton Knight activated a program called Knight Resurrection-1 to recreate you in his image, to create the perfect Operative for the Foundation," Trinity said, walking in.

"So you're saying that Michael Knight had more to do with me than I realized?" Garth said sitting down on his jail cell's cot.

"Yes Brother dear. You fled the country because you raped me and didn't want Wilton to discover your sexual escapade after he had recently discovered he had a stepdaughter. I need your DNA to recreate Michael Knight, my husband. Give it to me and I'll talk with the Local DA about reducing your time considering you've been a model prisoner. If you don't, my brother Clark will literally take a sample from you," Trinity said.

"Why do you not refer to my Father as yours? You share our family name, the Knight millions, and you even designed a prototype similar to the one Father originally created, so why do you treat Father as if he is an alien?" Garth asked.

"Because you sanctimonious son of a bitch, I was born of Elizabeth Knight and a drifter that she claimed was from a far away planet called Krypton. She later recanted the story but hid me all over the United States from Wilton. He finally discovered me the same year Michael Knight was 'born' both from a dead cop and your DNA. He is a part of the Knight family line just as I am. My husband was murdered, and while you didn't have anything to do with his death, I'm going to make damn sure you have everything to do with his resurrection," She then gestured to Clark.

"Your blood, Garth," Trinity said. He backed up.

"It'll take 2 seconds, Mr. Knight. You claim that Michael Knight was your antithesis and the man you swore would die by your hand. He didn't die by your hand. Don't you want to see Michael Knight dead by your hands? Don't you want your revenge?" Chloe asked. Garth nodded.

"Then help me rebuild him, so you can have peace and your vengeance that you claim is keeping you going and I can have my husband back," Trinity said. He rolled up his sleeve and Clark inserted into a vein the needle and syringe.

"Who killed Michael Knight?" Garth asked after a minute.

"I don't know but I promise on the family name of Wilton Knight I will find out," Trinity said.

"How are you and Clark related?" Garth asked. Clark smiled.

"The drifter Trinity told you about was my father who indeed hailed from a once great civilization and a technologically advanced planet called Krypton. I didn't know about Trinity until 2002 when Michael Knight showed up in my corner of the world. We did a DNA analysis and our DNA matched. Thanks Mr. Knight," Clark said as he removed the needle and the blood sample.

"Find out who did this for our Father's sake," Garth said quietly. Trinity smiled.

"I'll talk with the DA about reducing your sentence, brother dear," Trinity said. She held up the blood sample. She reached for her Cell Phone.

"April, Phase II is implemented. Find Michael Long," She said and hung up the phone.

_To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Knight Rider: Resurrection

(This story is rated M for mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. Any Smallville references are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics)

Chapter 4: Long Knight 

Michael Long stared at the car he was repairing. He had long been hidden by his mother Melissa Long and was working out of a local body shop in LA. He smiled as he walked over to the car and climbed in it and cranked the engine when he heard footsteps.

"Michael Arthur Long?" Spoke a voice. Michael turned. The man held up a FBI badge.

"Jensen Williams, FBI. I need you to come with me, please," He said. Michael frowned at the clone.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if you don't Mr. Long, Your mother will be incarcerated for the rest of her life by having you cloned. She broke Federal Law and did it with the assistance of Blackwood Industries, a subsidiary of LuthorCorp located out of Metropolis, Kansas. They have a lab and a local headquarters here in LA. I know because I know the CEO of LuthorCorp. The Foundation for Law And Government has been trying to get some hard evidence on Lionel Luthor for years. Now we have it. You are that evidence. We need you for an experiment. You cooperate and We'll not have to arrest your mother, you don't and your mother could get a sentence of 15-25 years behind bars. The choice is yours," Trinity said walking up. She held up her FLAG badge.

"What's this experiment entail?" Michael asked, rubbing his hands against a clean rag to get the grease off of his hands.

"3 weeks ago, FLAG senior Operative Michael Knight was killed. I intend to bring him back. You see you were nearly killed in 1982 by Tanya Walker for a sting operation that was botched. My adopted father saved you and did some fancy genetic makeup work and reconstructed your face and fingerprints to recreate you into the image of his son, Garth. Michael Knight was my husband. The only way to lure the murderer out into the open is to recreate Michael Knight. IF you chose not to cooperate, then Melissa Long could and will go to jail. The only reason why she was spared was because you helped me on a previous case. The only thing I could do was to forcibly take you, but I would like to have your cooperation. We need to begin immediately. There is also an incentive," Trinity said.

"And that would be?" Michael said. He then saw a black Fire Hawk pull up under it's own power.

"_Hello, Michael. I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand, Or KITT for easier reference. I was designed by my partner in 2002. I am virtually indestructible and would be at your total disposal. Help us rebuild Michael Knight," _KITT said. Michael walked around the car wondering how it spoke.

"I get a car that talks? What else is in it for me?" he asked.

"Garth Knight has agreed he would turn over the Knight estate to you for your cooperation and plus you would have a woman to love," Trinity said.

"Your Michael Knight's wife? Wow!" Michael said staring at the young woman who was beautiful.

"You only get the fairy tale if you come with us. You would have a chance to do what Michael Long never could. Take down the bad guys and really help your country. I know that you served in Vietnam. This is your chance to take down terrorists, crime bosses, anyone who operates the law. Now are you coming with us or not," Jensen said.

"I'll do it," He said. April Curtis, who was standing behind Jensen, walked up to him.

"Take the Knight Industries Three Thousand to the Knight Estate, and we'll take care of the rest," She said as she placed a neurotransmitter on him.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because the man who killed Michael Long will do it again if he discovers you're still alive. Because this is your only chance to make a difference. Michael Knight was told that 'one man can make a difference' and the man that told him that was my father Wilton Knight. If you really want a chance to do this then you have made the right decision," Trinity said. He then climbed into KITT.

"Where do we start and when?" he finally said. Trinity leaned down and glanced at him.

"KITT, would you be so kind as to take him home," Trinity said to the car's AI.

"_With Pleasure," _KITT said. The car backed up and was on its way back to the Knight Estate.

"What about the Long woman?" Jensen said.

"Bring her to Knight estate for questioning. She said something about being paid for her DNA. I need to know more if I am to stop the person that killed Michael, use KARR and bring her in," Trinity said as she turned on her heel, to April.

"Phase 3 begins in two nights people. Have a team from Smallville flown to LA. Tell Clark and Chloe to be prepared to fly to LA and let them know that the Knight 2000 jet will take them there," Trinity said as she turned back around to face Jensen.

"We're on it," April said, nodding to the FBI agent knowing what was to come.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Knight Rider: Resurrection

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios and was created by Glen A. Larson. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other characters are mine)

Chapter 5: Long Knight part 2

_Los Angeles General Hospital:_ Trinity stared at the doctor who twenty Years ago implanted a young cop with Garth Knight's DNA so the plastic surgery would take as well as the fingerprint override. She knew this doctor well; for it was this doctor who had rightly identified the alien DNA in her own genetic makeup. Doctor Devon Miles was the premier scientist in biological technology, who twenty years ago had pioneered a procedure to override and implant a new DNA strand into a new host. Michael Long had been the first human host. Now He was going to become that human host again. Trinity stared at the picture in her hand of her adopted father, Wilton Knight. She carried it in her purse, all those years with the FBI and during her tenure teaching at Smallville High School in Smallville, Kansas. It was Wilton's dream that kept her going. She had pushed to get the FLAG program under a Federal grant. When 9/11 happened 7 years prior while she was still in the academy learning FBI procedures, She had learned of the executive order to make FLAG a part of the FBI. She had, in 2002 learned of Michael Knight, still the lone Senior Operative had lost his partner, _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_, and had been briefly promoted to Executive Director and had ordered the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ be built using similar technology, but also putting some technology from a dead world in the works of the car. To that end, the Molecular Bonded Shell was replaced with a self-regenerating shell, as well as missiles loaded underneath the car's scanners as well as new firewalls to keep cyber hackers from hacking the car's systems. The new KITT was the basis for her rebuilding KARR, but Trinity had given the car not only camouflage capabilities but also a stealth mode to render it invisible to radar in enemy territory. But KITT, _The Knight Industries Three Thousand, _had mourned the loss of his partner. Trinity shook herself out of the memories as she approached her team that was in essence, rebuilding Michael Knight.

"Doctor, how's it going?" She asked. The 69-year-old man just stared at her. The DNA override was a success, as she noted from the computer the scientist sat in front of. But now he was scratching his head.

"Miss Knight, the DNA is overridden his body's systems, but since the original Michael Knight's body was burned beyond recognition I couldn't load his face into the imager for the surgeon to copy off of," Dr. Miles said.

"KITT, can you upload Michael Knight's face imprint into Dr. Miles's computer database?" Trinity said as she activated her COM-link.

"_Why certainly. Give me a couple of seconds, and I'll send it as a file," _said the car's voice processor coming through the COM-link.

"As soon as KITT is done uploading that, how soon will Mr. Knight be ready to come to work for the Foundation?" Trinity asked.

"Give him a couple of weeks to get his strength and he'll be up and running," Dr. Miles said. Trinity smiled.

"Good. Keep an eye on him in the meantime; KITT and I are going to do a little investigating of our own. Foundation access beta one, this is Trinity Jean Knight. Transfer all command codes and pilot command overrides for Knight Industries Three Thousand to my voice print signature until further notice," Trinity said as she walked out of the Hospital room where the man who would be reborn as Michael Knight was laying.

"Trinity where are you going," Sara Melvin, her roommate asked her.

"To the apartment where Michael was staying. KITT and I are going to investigate the cause of Michael's death. I want to find Michael's killer," Trinity said. Sara smiled and said, "I'm going with you. It's not every day I get to ride with KITT." The 18 year old said. The slightly older Trinity smiled.

"Just do me a favor will you? Don't aggravate KITT. This newer model was designed similar to the original KARR, so it doesn't have an emotional lexicon like the original KITT did. My lead technician, Dr. Alicia Garrison is designing one as we speak," Trinity said. Sara smiled.

"I'll be nice," Sara said.

"Good. You can even drive KITT if you want. Just don't piss him off," Trinity said. Sara rolled her eyes at Trinity.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Knight Rider: Resurrection 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Smallville elements are ©2001-2008 CW Network and DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2008 CW Network & DC Comics)

_Chapter 6: Trinity meets Charles Graiman_

Trinity and Sara stared at the apartment where Michael Knight stayed which was registered to Bonnie Barstow. The place had been ransacked.

"Great, now what?" Sara said as Trinity flashed her FBI badge to the Officer that was in the kitchen.

"Well, we do what we came to do, Sara. Come on, don't be a wuss," Trinity chided her. They then saw a man that Trinity recognized.

"Charles?" She said to the white haired man in the jacket and Dickies pants.

"Who is that?" Sara asked. Charles smiled at her.

"Sara Melvin, Charles Graiman, CEO of Knight Industries and current Executive Director of the Foundation. He was the lead designer of the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ after Wilton terminated his contract with LuthorCorp in 1982. Charles and Wilton were friends since 1972, shortly before I was born. It was in 1978 Wilton Knight designed the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ with the help and financial backing of Lionel Luthor. But a LuthorCorp employee miss programmed the car. Charles was immediately contacted after the termination of that contract and Graiman Enterprises designed the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ and Michael Knight was 'born'. KITT was destroyed in 2002 and _The Knight Industries Three Thousand _was built by Charles and Michael Knight and updated with technology from Krypton that we reverse engineered from the Fortress with the permission of my birth father." Trinity said.

"And it seems someone doesn't want Michael Knight dead or they were looking for revenge," Charles said as they shook hands.

"Didn't you do a paper on nanotechnology a year ago?" Sara asked.

"I did but the technology failed in its application. I wanted to apply that technology to the recent KITT but the technology failed. Trinity built the new KITT with my assistance and the new KARR by herself. KITT was designed with a 'living' shell that is virtually indestructible. I don't know who would do this," Charles said.

"I don't either. You were there when Michael Long was brought in by Wilton and Devon Miles weren't you?" Charles asked Trinity. She nodded.

"Yes I was. I aided my father with the reconfiguration of Michael Long's DNA, fingerprints. Dr. Miles, no relation to Devon Miles, reconstructed Mr. Long's face. Now I'm asking you to contact Dr. Miles again to help reconstruct Michael's face. You're the only one who knows Dr. Miles personally," Trinity said. Charles simply shook his head.

"Trinity as much as I would like to help, I can't," Charles said. Sara looked at Trinity then at Charles.

"Why can't you?" She asked.

"Because the same day Trinity's husband's was murdered, so was Dr. Devon Miles the only other man who had a connection to Michael Knight's past. Lionel Luthor has a plastic surgeon that would help. I tried to talk to him, but haven't been able to get in touch with him," Charles said. They then heard a voice that was so much like Lionel's but wasn't.

"That's because, Mr. Graiman, Lionel Luthor is out of the Country. I am called Joe. I have spoken to Mr. Luthor and he is having Dr. Garrison on her way," Jor-El said.

"Dr. Garrison? Do you mean Dr. Alicia Garrison? My own cybernetic technician is a plastic surgeon?" Trinity asked. Jor-El smiled.

"Yes, didn't you know? Knight Enterprises hired a former plastic surgeon who was convicted of fraud, and yet she hid her past to help us create KARR," Charles said.

"She is in Granville, Kansas. KARR has her location, and I suggest you discover why William Knight hired an ex-convict to work on the most technologically advanced vehicle on the planet before more attached to the Knight legacy is killed," Jor-El said.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Knight Rider: Resurrection**_

_(this story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (c)1982-1986, 2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville elements are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 7: Michael Knight is born_

_3 weeks later:_ The newly reborn Michael Knight walked around the recently upgraded KITT, his partner. He smiled as Trinity walked in behind him.

"Do you like your new partner?" She asked him. Michael nodded. "Yeah. I've been going over the dossier of Michael Knight. He was quite the ladies man. What made him decide to get married?" Michael asked.

"Let's just say Michael and I found ourselves in the past trying to save Danielle Long, Your sister. We fell in love and 3 weeks later we got married the same day we discovered Devon Miles had died due to coporate raiders trying to take over Seattle. The _Knight Industries Four Thousand_ was designed and used but a bug in the system caused Executive Director Shaun McCormick to dismantle it along with KRO, _The Knight Reformulation One_ after it's pilot stole it along with Shaun. Both were imprisoned. Charles Graiman came in and took the reins of the Foundation and granted authorization of my upgrades. You ready to see the rest of the facility?" She said. He nodded. They walked into the Knight Industries lab where stood KARR who was receiving similar upgrades.

"Any word yet on your mysterious cybernetic technician?" Michael asked as he peaked into KARR. Trinity shook her head no.

"Dr. Barstow is in the study," Wiliams, the butler said to Trinity. Trinity nodded and the two walked over to the study to see Bonnie.

"Trinity, Michael good to see you both. I take it the genetic makeup took effect?" Bonnie said. Both nodded.

"Only thing he doesn't have is my husband's memories, but he's going over the case files of the Foundation from 25 years ago to learn more about the original. Any news on Alicia?" Trinity said.

"We've tracked her to New York in contact with an assassin code named Sidewinder. Michael, you've got to find him!" Charles Graiman said walking in.

"How do you know?" Michael asked. Trinity smiled.

"When I hired her, she took a complete physical and psychological evaluation. I had my doctors install a GPS tracking chip into her. She doesn't know about the implant but I know Charles does. After all he created it. Can Michael take KITT?" Trinity asked. Charles nodded.

"The new upgrades are done, and all voice print authorization codes have been reset to Michael Arthur Knight." Charles said. Michael stared at him.

"And how do I become Michael Knight in name as well as identity?" Michael asked.

"Here." Charles said handing him a wallet and insurance card.

"The _Knight Industries Three Thousand _is registered to Michael Knight as of 2003. He before his untimely death, renewed his drivers license and insurance card, so now everything that was his is now yours, except for Trinity as your wife. But whenever you two are together you must act as if you are married...after all Michael Knight married Trinity in a very public wedding," Charles said.

"Go Michael and be safe!" Trinity said, as she put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sidewinder huh?" Michael said opening the driver side door. Trinity and Bonnie nodded.

"Yep! Be careful Michael!" Bonnie said. He climbed into the car and put the car in reverse and they were off.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Knight Rider: Resurrection_

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (c)1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other characters are mine.)**_

_**Chapter 8: Michael finds a clue**_

_Silicon Valley, California-_Michael Knight pulled the prototype into Knight Enterprises parking lot. It was the first time he had seen the company where KITT was built as well as _KARR_ as well. Trinity had called Michael via the videophone and had informed Michael that the car was due for the update for the Human Interactive System as well as an emotional lexicon added to the vehicle's Central Processing Unit.

"_Why are we stopping, now, Mr. Knight?"_ KITT asked him. Michael smiled as he pulled the car into a loading bay where 3 cybernetic technicians were waiting for him.

"Your Human Interactive System is due to for an upgrade as well as your CPU needs an upgrade. In the meantime, I'm going to check the data registry for Dr. Garrison to see if I find an address for her," Michael said. He climbed out of the vehicle, but not before seeing the gull wing steering wheel fold up and away as the car was now in security mode.

"_Very Well, Mr. Knight, but please don't be gone long. These procedures won't take long,"_ KITT said, sounding annoyed. Michael stared at him and smiled.

"Won't take me too long, KITT. I'll keep the com link active," Michael said. He then saw a compartment open near the shifter.

"_Your Com link won't work due to the electronic interference due the numerous computers. Take the ear piece and you shouldn't get any interference from any other electronic devices,_" KITT said. Michael took the ear piece and the compartment closed, and Michael walked up to the office wing of the company owned by Trinity Jean Knight. Michael stared at the secretary, Mary Stark, daughter of entrepreneur Tony Stark who worked for Knight Enterprises.

"Hello, Mr. Knight. Mrs. Knight told me you and your car were coming for an upgrade. She asked me to make sure the company was at your disposal," Mary said. Michael smiled.

"I need access to your database," Michael said after a minute. Mary smiled.

"Trinity's office is yours. Here's your wife's security badge. Swipe it by the reader next to the door and everything in the office is yours. There's a voice activated system in the office. It's keyed to any person related to Wilton Knight. Go ahead," She said. Michael took the security badge and swiped the card, and entered.

"_Welcome Mr. Knight. It has been a long time,"_ Spoke the voice of _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_, salvaged after the vehicle's destruction.

"Uh, yeah it has been. I need access to Trinity's database. I need to look up the file for Dr. Alicia Garrison, who was _KARR_'s technician up until 6 months ago. She didn't show up in Smallville, shortly before the death of Trinity's husband. I need access," Michael said. The AI paused for a moment, then said, _"You have permission. Voice Print authorization required for access,"_ KITT said.

"Knight Beta One 3. Authorization Graiman-1," Michael said. _"Access Granted, Michael," _ KITT said.

Michael sat down at the computer and clicked the personnel icon and stared at faces of the employees that worked for the company. He then stared at the face and the name beside the picture, that of Dr. Alicia Garrison.

"KITT, I found the personnel file for Dr. Garrison. I need this file downloaded to the _Knight Industries Three Thousand. _Voice Print authorization Graiman-1," Michael said. He then noticed a pair of earrings near the mouse device.

"Who's are these?" He asked himself.

"_Video Surveillance shows Dr. Garrison was in here 1 week ago. She had attempted to wipe the computer system. She may have left the earring by accident,"_ KITT said. Michael smiled.

"Would it be all right if I took this back to the Foundation headquarters for evidence," Michael asked. The AI paused and then said,_ "I have no objections, and your file transfer to the Knight Industries Three Thousand is complete. The updates to the Knight Industries Three Thousand are also complete. Maggie Williams, the lead technician is trying to page you," _ KITT said. Michael got up and grabbed the earring and walked out of the office and proceeded to the elevator to the garage where his partner was complete.

"_Did you find anything interesting in addition to the download?"_ KITT asked as Michael activated the power button and the gull wing steering wheel unfolded and Michael pressed the _"Normal Cruise"_ mode and backed the vehicle out.

"_Where to now, Michael?"_ KITT asked. Michael smiled as he then pressed the _"Auto Cruise"_ Mode and removed the earring from his jacket.

"Call Trinity and let her know we're coming back to the Foundation. I may have an idea where Alicia is. Is Bonnie available?" Michael asked. The videophone rang it's 3-toned beep and KITT activated it.

"Good Evening Trinity. Where's Bonnie?" Michael asked as he was staring at the earring with curiosity.

"She's gone, Michael. She said she was leaving on personal business and would only be gone 2 days, but it's been a week. Any clues?" Trinity asked. Michael stared at her image.

"Yeah. Meet me in the Foundation mobile Unit. Is Tracy with you?" Michael asked referring to Wilton's youngest niece Tracy Knight. Trinity nodded. Tracy was a cop with the LA Police department that Michael Long had befriended unknowing that she was related to Wilton.

"Yeah. We're On our way," Trinity said.

"Great, let's get moving, KITT," Michael said, pressing the _Pursuit Mode_ button and the black prototype picked up speed.

_To be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Knight Rider: Resurrection**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (c)1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine. Tony Stark & Iron Man are (c)2008 Paramount Pictures & Marvel Enterprises)_

_Chapter 9: Michael meets Tracy Knight_

_The Foundation For Law And Government's office bar-_Michael grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass of wine as he waited for Trinity Jean Knight and Tracy Knight to arrive at The Foundation office. He placed the earrings left by Dr. Alicia Garrison at Knight Enterprises on the bar top as he heard the doors slide open and Trinity Jean Knight and Tracy Knight and Enterprentuer Tony Stark, owner of Stark International walked in.

"Hello Michael," Tracy said shaking his hand. Tracy, he discovered was the new Executive Vice-President of Coordination with the President. Michael then remembered reading about how The Original Micael Knight had dated Tracy when he was Michael Long, but Michael couldn't reveal that he was a clone. He smiled at her.

"Been a while, Tracy. Mr. Stark, it's nice to meet you, sir," Michael said taking a sip of his wine and then shook the CEO of Stark International's hand. Tony Stark smiled and nodded at him.

"Likewise, Mr. Knight. I hear that you are the new Executive Director as well as Senior Operative," Stark said. Michael nodded.

"I haven't officially reaccepted the Executive Directorship but yeah it was offered to me," Michael said.

"Do you have the earrings?" Tracy asked. Michael grabbed them and handed them to Tracy.

"Any news on Sidewinder?" Michael asked. Trinity spoke up.

"Yes and the agent is in Houston. We're sending you and KITT to Houston to find Sidewinder," She said.

"Could hardly wait to find him," Michael said. Trinity shook her head.

"Him? Think again, Michael. Sidewinder is a her. She's this country's most wanted counterterrorist who originally was an spy for the US, but defected to a muslim extremist group in 2001, shortly after 9/11 and ordered the death of Danielle Long and those who worked at the Twin Towers in New York. She has an unusual ability to escape detection. However one of our Operatives received a message from her. She's in Houston and is wanting to meet you, personally Michael. She says she knows who killed the my husband Michael Knight," Trinity said. Michael nodded.

"I'm against this meeting, Michael. It could be a trap," Tony said. Michael shook his head.

"I have to do this guys, because if I don't, then Michael Knight's death will have been in vain," Michael said.

"I'm ordering you not to do it," Tracy said.

"I'll accept a suspension, but there is nothing you can do, Tracy," Michael said. Trinity nodded.

"I'll have Angie prepare KITT for you," Trinity said, and she then kissed him.

"Until you accept the Executive Directorship, I'm officially suspending you. Unofficially speaking, go to Houston Texas and find Sidewinder," Tracy said. Michael kissed her on the cheek and left the office but very quickly turned around and said, "I'm accepting the Executive Director Position effective immediately," Michael said as he turned on his heel and walked to the charging bay where his car was waiting.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Knight Rider: Resurrection_

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is © 1982-1986,2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Iron Man is © 2008 Paramount Pictures & Marvel Entertainment. All other characters are mine)**_

_**Chapter 10: Houston Connection**_

_Houston Central Industries, Houston Texas-_Michael pulled the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ into the visitor parking lot of the cold/dry storage facility. His contacts in the Houston Police Department had pinpointed Sidewinder to this cold/dry storage facility. He had arranged a meeting with the President of the company, Michael Richards. He smiled at the dashboard.

"_Are you sure about this?"_ KITT asked as Michael put the vehicle into _Surveillance Mode_ to double check for anything unusual. Michael nodded.

"Yes, KITT. I've got to meet this spy who may have a connection to Dr. Alicia Garrison, KARR's cybernetic technician and my contacts assured me that Sidewinder is here," Michael said. Michael climbed out of the vehicle and walked over to the main office of the cold storage facility.

"Mr. Richards, My name is Michael Knight. I'm the Executive Director for _The Foundation for Law And Government_, a branch of the Knight Foundation who has a contract with the FBI," Michael said shaking the older man's hand.

"Nice to meet you. When I got a call from Sargent Harrison from HPD, I thought he was joking when he said there is a possibility that a international spy is in my company, well it unnerves me," Michael Richards said. They walked into the plant. Michael stared at the full breasted woman who sat at the front desk who was both an Account Representative and secretary.

"Angie Simmons, Michael Knight," Mr. Richards said making introductions. Angie stared at him.

"We need to talk, gentlemen," She said. She then reached into her desk drawer and removed a .357 Magnum pistol, and motioned for them to move into the President's office. She then shoved the gun into her jacket.

"Angie what's going on?" Mr. Richards asked.

"As I said, we need to talk. Your looking for a woman named Dr. Alicia Garrison who was the cybernetic technician on your wife's prototype. You discovered an international spy code-named Sidewinder. Well, you found her," Angie said.

"Your Sidewinder? What do you have in connection with Dr. Garrison?" Michael asked.

"I stole plans for _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ as it was designed by Wilton Knight and Lionel Luthor, and gave it to Dr. Garrison who turned it over to international kingpin named Roger Wilson who is after a project called Prometheus, a special defense program that that could change the balance of power from the US to any terrorist party. Dr. Garrison was the technician who inadvertantly missprogrammed the Roving Robot in 1983, shortly after your wife mysteriously was rescued by the unprogrammed prototype. Your wife would know more," Angie said. They then heard a knock at the door. Michael opened the door to see Trinity Jean Knight, his "wife" standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Michael said, surprised to see her.

"I was here at the request of the Mayor of Houston. Mr. Richards and I are friends, dating back to when Wilton was first starting Knight Industries. I heard my name, and I wanted to know what I 'would know more' about?" She said as Mr. Richards invited her in, and the 4 sat down and Mr. Richards pressed a remote control and the windows dimmed from the sunlight peeking in.

"You would know more about Dr. Garrison then you realize," Angie said.

"I didn't know her until _The Foundation _needed a new technician for my prototype in 2003," Trinity said.

"You met her 20 years ago, in 1983, shortly before Michael Knight was born," Angie insisted.

"I spent half my life avoiding Wilton Knight, but I don't remember KARR or even being rescued by him before meeting Michael Knight," Trinity insisted back.

"Think, Trinity, Think," Angie prompted.

"I'm sorry Sidewinder I can't," Trinity said sadly. Angie then produced a DVD from a pocket.

"This is surveilence video shot from the Knight Mansion in 1983. Do you think you may have a repressed memory?" Angie said.

"Several I think. One is when my brother Garth rapes me at 8 years old," Trinity said.

"Think, honey," Michael said.

_To be continued in Knight Rider: Trust Doesn't Rust II_


End file.
